Erode
by ame to ai
Summary: Hide selalu ada untuknya, ia yang selalu dapat mengukir senyum di wajah Kaneki. Tapi bagaimana bila keberadaan Hide kali ini hanya membuat situasi yang dihadapi Kaneki semakin bertambah buruk? Cover image's made by Kenozoik Yankie.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Hide selalu ada untuknya, ia yang selalu dapat mengukir senyum di wajah Kaneki. Tapi bagaimana bila keberadaan Hide kali ini hanya membuat situasi semakin bertambah buruk? Disaat otak Kaneki tak dapat berpikir, hatinya tak dapat merasa, yang laki-laki bersurai kelam itu tahu hanyalah ia harus meredakan rasa lapar yang membuatnya gila!

Rated: M

Genre: Angst/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Ame to ai's note: Fic ini berdasarkan manga jilid pertama, disana ada gap kosong yg bisa diisi. Di manga, Kaneki sms Hide untuk dtg dan nganterin buku catatan sebelum ia berusaha mengeluarkan organ yang udah ditransplantasi ke dalam tubuhnya. Yah, mungkin udah ada yang nulis ini_mungkin, karena gw baru di fandom ini dan belum banyak menjelajah di ffn. But, I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Dadanya kembang kempis, matanya terpejam erat-erat, bulir keringat meluncur turun dari keningnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara, tepat di atas kepala. Genggaman tangan kanannya membuka kemudian menutup di atas tangan kirinya yang memeluk sebuah benda, Kaneki berusaha mengurangi efek getaran di tangannya entah karena gugup, lapar, atau nyalinya yang menciut. Pria bersurai sepekat malam itu memperkuat genggamannya pada gagang pisau hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas ia mengumpulkan keberanian. Tangan Kaneki melesat cepat dan kuat, bersiap mengoyak daging di tubuhnya sendiri. Suara denting terdengar saat benda yang ada di genggamannya terjatuh menghantam lantai. Sudah berkali-kali ia menusukkan senjata tajam itu ke bagian samping perutnya, tempat kira-kira ginjal terkutuk itu berada. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih kuat dari baja, mata pisau itu menyerah kalah pada tubuhnya, bengkok.

Keenam ratus tulangnya seakan meleleh, tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Kaneki jatuh terduduk di lantai, ia bersandar ke dinding di belakangnya. Matanya menatap kedua tangannya sebelum beralih kepada pisau yang tergeletak. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia berada diambang batas kewarasan tapi kini, ia sudah tenggelam di dalam kegilaan.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan mengalami tragedi yang lebih mengerikan dari buku manapun yang pernah dibacanya. Seluruh hidupnya berubah, ia tidak lagi seorang mahasiswa biasa penyendiri yang normal. Dia sesuatu yang lain, abnormal. Manusia macam apa yang ingin memakan daging manusia lainnya? Ia bukan lagi manusia tapi ia mahluk terkutuk. Mahluk mengerikan yang menebar ketakutan.

Dengan kedua tungkai yang goyah ia berdiri, tubuhnya yang limbung hampir saja tersungkur ke depan, teriakan histeris sudah di ujung lidahnya tatkala pantulan di kaca jendela membetot perhatiannya. Meski mulutnya terbuka lebar tapi nafasnya seakan tersumbat. Matanya terbelalak walau ingin sekali ia pejamkan. Rasa dingin mulai menjalar, membuat semua rambut kecil di tubuhnya berdiri tegak. Kaneki dapat melihat tatapan mata mengerikan itu ketika ia memandang refleksi wajahnya!

Merah darah diantara sklera hitam. Kelam dan berbahaya. Liar dan lapar.

Jiwanya semakin terguncang. Dengan terang Kaneki dapat merasakan sentuhan seseorang di tubuhnya. Lengan feminin itu melingkari badannya, lembut namun mengancam. Dekapannya hangat tapi terasa sangat menyesakkan. Secara pasti ia dapat membaca gerakan gadis yang bergerak di dalam dirinya, mencoba menguasai tubuhnya yang sekarat oleh kebutuhan primal yang sangat menyimpang. Wajah ghoul licik itu seakan muncul tepat di balik wajahnya untuk mencemooh.

Rize mencoba tersenyum manis tapi yang Kaneki lihat hanyalah seringai bengis.

Hatinya menolak namun tubuhnya menyerah.

Lututnya gemetar, sedetik kemudian ia kembali jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya oleh berbagai macam pikiran yang membuncah. Ketidakmampuannya menyakiti diri sendiri membuat rasa sesal semakin meluap-luap. Sel-sel kelabunya berpikir keras mencari-cari pilihan manusiawi, namun tak ada jalan lain yang dapat ia temukan.

Sebuah ingatan semakin memperkuat jalan buntu yang ada di hadapannya, potongan lengan dari mayat pria tua yang disodorkan oleh pegawai wanita Anteiku telah membuat air liurnya mengalir deras. Apa yang ia lihat di lorong gelap itu kemarin membuatnya semakin yakin akan fakta tentang dirinya menyeramkan. Tidak ada cara lain selain 'itu'. Satu cara untuk bertahan hidup yang membuatnya merasa seperti monster. Memakan manusia lainnya!

Dengan cepat pikiran itu segera ditepisnya, karena bila ia tega melakukan hal tersebut maka disaat itu juga ia takkan lagi dapat hidup sebagai manusia. Ia akan menjadi lebih rendah daripada mereka yang terlahir sebagai ghoul. Kaneki susah payah bertahan diantara amukan gelombang keputusasaan yang menerjang. Tapi, rasa frustasi yang setia menemaninya saat kenyataan kembali menghantam telah mengalahkannya.

Ia telah berubah. Kalimat itu seakan racun di otaknya dan lecutan cambuk di hatinya. Cinta dan perubahan untuk manusia yang berusaha ia yakini dari buku 'The Setting Of The Sun" yang pernah ia baca semakin longgar di kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mempercayai itu bila rasa cinta yang seharusnya indah malah membawanya kepada perubahan yang teramat mengerikan?

Teriakan suara perutnya yang kosong semakin membuat mentalnya terpuruk.

Tapi..

Bila ia tidak menyerah kalah dan memakan manusia lainnya, apalagi yang dapat ia lakukan?

Bulir-bulir bening rasa sedih dan keputusasaan kembali bergulir di wajahnya.

Inti jiwanya mengalami erosi oleh kegelapan yang dibawa takdir.

Kedua matanya setengah tertutup saat rasa sakit karena lapar merambat di tubuhnya. Bayangan dirinya seperti buah yang menyusut dan membusuk terlintas di benaknya. Entah apa sebutan untuk ratusan tingkat di atas kegilaan yang dapat manusia gambarkan, ikan yang menggelepar di darat, binatang yang sekarat setelah pertarungan hidup dan mati, semua itu tak lebih dahsyat dari kondisinya saat ini. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir, hatinya tak dapat merasa, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia harus makan!

Disaat genting seperti itulah itulah bunyi lantang memecah keheningan di apartemen kecilnya itu. Bagi Kaneki, suara bel itu terdengar bagaikan gong panggilan untuk makan malam di abad pertengahan Eropa. Ditambah lagi bau harum seperti 'masakan ibu' yang menyusup dari celah sempit pintu, menggodanya untuk meneteskan air liur.

"Kanekiii" panggil seseorang dengan suara ceria "cepat buka, aku tahu kau berada di dalam"

 _Hide!_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Dengan segera Kaneki menyesali keputusannya, meminta Hide membawakan catatan sejarah oriental adalah hal terburuk kedua yang pernah ia lakukan di hidupnya. Air mata semakin membludak keluar, tak terkecuali dari sklera hitam dengan iris merahnya, bukti kutukan yang kini disandangnya. Laki-laki itu terombang-ambing dalam kebimbangan. Yang pasti, ia tidak ingin membiarkan sahabatnya melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, terlebih lagi ia tidak ingin membahayakan keselamatan satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya, Hide.

Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, sklera hitam dan iris merah perlahan menghilang seiring tersapu air mata.

Kaneki yang membeku segera menunduk tuk menyembunyikan emosinya ketika sahabatnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kaneki" suara Hide penuh kekhawatiran. Dengan segera ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres, untuk kedua kalinya setelah kejadiaan naas yang menimpa sahabatnya itu. "Ma-maaf, pintumu tidak terkunci jadi..."

Pria bersurai hitam itu bangkit sambil memungut sesuatu dari lantai, tanpa menatap sahabatnya ia berlalu sambil berkata "aku akan mengambilkanmu minum"

Hide menatap punggung teman yang sangat disayanginya itu sebelum duduk bersandar di rak buku. Tatapan kosong terpaku pada acara tv yang disetelnya secara sembarang. Ada sesuatu pada Kaneki yang membuat kecemasannya meningkat setelah kecelakaan itu. Kejadian di Big Girl hanya sebagian kecilnya, ia tidak malu pada pengunjung lain saat itu, tidak pula tatapan jijik karyawati cantik tempat itu pada mereka saat Kaneki muntah di atas makanan yang baru saja mereka cicipi.

Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah sahabatnya. Ia harus tahu masalah apa yang menganggu Kaneki, agar ia dapat membantunya. Ia tidak ingin laki-laki itu mengucilkan diri lagi dari dunia dengan sebab apapun. Ia tidak ingin Kanekinya yang pendiam menjadi semakin sunyi dan menyendiri. Ia merasa sedih, Hide tidak ingin sahabatnya itu menahan bebannya sendiri dan yang paling utama dari itu semua, ia tidak ingin Kaneki menjauhinya.

"Selain membawakanmu catatan ini, aku juga membawakanmu lebih banyak sisa makanan yang ada di kulkasku" ucap Hide tatkala Kaneki muncul dengan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Laki-laki bersurai pirang pendek itu meletakkan beberapa buku tulis miliknya bersandingan dengan satu kantong besar belanjaan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih Hide" ucapnya pendek, ia menatap datar kantong plastik yang berisi berbagai macam makanan kesukaannya. Tentu saja tidak seperti yang Hide katakan, Kaneki tahu semua makanan itu baru dibeli laki-laki itu dari swalayan.

Hide menyesap minumannya kemudian mengganti-ganti acara tv tanpa benar-benar menontonnya. "Aargh, mengapa tidak ada acara yang bagus di hari ini sih?" berusaha menutupi pikirannya, Hide berkata lantang seperti biasa.

"Kurasa kali ini keberuntungan menghampiriku Kaneki" ia membuka jaketnya sebelum memasukkan _headphones_ yang melingkari lehernya ke dalam tas. Ceritanya menggebu-gebu "kemudian..."

Kicauan Hide berlanjut, tapi apa yang menjadi sorot penglihatan Kaneki adalah leher putih sahabatnya. Warna biru nadi yang melintas secara vertikal sedikit kabur, namun tampak. Biru keunguan yang indah karena dialiri oleh darah yang hangat, darah yang memberikan sedikit manis pada daging yang lembut.

Lagi-lagi seorang monster merangkak di dalam dirinya, akal sehatnya telah longsor. Keadaan bertambah buruk tatkala sebuah suara muncul, samar, namun terkesan hanya setapak darinya. Semakin lama bisikan halus gadis itu semakin meninggi hingga mengalahkan lantangnya suara Hide. Suara Rize bergema di kepalanya, menguasai benaknya.

 _Aku suka orang yang perawakannya seperti kamu Kaneki, begitupun Hide._

Diam-diam dada Kaneki kembang-kempis saat suara feminin itu memenuhi telinganya.

 _Tubuhnya punya cukup banyak lemak, bukan tipe berotot, dagingnya pasti lembut dan mudah dimakan._

Saliva mulai membanjiri mulutnya. Lagi-lagi kesadaran Kaneki kembali terkikis.

 _Antara Hide dan dua lainnya yang kumakan minggu ini, mana yang lebih lezat ya?_

Pria ber-iris kelam itu termangu.

 _Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahuinya rasanya? Aku yakin kau pasti ingin mencicipinya._

Jantung Kaneki berdentam lebih cepat dan keras oleh antisipasi.

 _Kaupun akan menyukai debaran itu, debaran yang terasa saat mengeluarkan isi perut seseorang sebelum memakannya_

Suara tawa perempuan itu membahana di benaknya, menarik luruh seluruh konsep benar dan salah yang selama ini ia percayai. Mata Kaneki beralih ke kulit Hide yang tidak tertutup oleh celana hijau selututnya. Tungkai itu terlihat begitu... menggiurkan. Ia dapat membayangkan kenikmatan saat ia dapat mengoyak daging kenyal itu. Kepuasan indera perasanya sudah dapat tergambar bahkan sebelum tekstur daging yang lembut itu dikunyahnya. Kaneki hampir dapat mencicipi rasa gurih dan _juicy_ daging sahabatnya sendiri.

Kaneki terhentak dari lamunannya ketika suara Hide semakin keras memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Kaneki?" panggil laki-laki bermarga Nagachika itu untuk keempat kalinya. "Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku ya?" tanyanya saat mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

Hening sejenak sebelum ia membuka mulut, dengan ragu Kaneki berucap. "Kau berpacaran dengan pegulat profesional yang baru?" ia mengutarakan apa yang ia tangkap sekilas dari cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Hide menghela nafas sebelum terkekeh dan menjawab "aku baru saja bercerita bahwa di program yang kau ambil ada anak baru yang mengalahkan cantiknya Nishitani. Kau masih ingat dia kan, Nishitani yang pacarnya itu mirip sekali dengan Nakazu pegulat profesional itu"

Kaneki menunduk. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri berkali-kali atas apa yang telah dipikirkannya.

Lama tidak ada jawaban, Hide membalik badan, tangannya sibuk memilah buku yang ada di rak lalu ia bertanya lagi. "Buku 'entah apa' yang sekarang kau baca Kaneki?"

'Buku entah apa', cara Hide menyebut buku yang Kaneki baca berhasil membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas sejenak. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu Kaneki bisa kembali sedikit tersenyum. "A-ano.."

"Akatsuki Sen ya?

"Takatsuki Sen" Kaneki berusaha mengoreksi.

Tangan Hide terhenti, laki-laki itu menghela nafas diam-diam. "Kau membuatku sangat khawatir Kaneki" ia jeda sejenak. "Saat kudengar tentang kecelakaan itu, aku pikir, aku akan kehilanganmu" suaranya yang berubah parau berat oleh kesedihan.

Suara Hide seakan bergaung di ruangan kecil itu. Siksaan lapar tubuhnya yang menggila telah terlupakan saat Kaneki mendengar apa yang diucapkan teman yang disayanginya. Hatinya terhanyut oleh ketulusan yang sahabatnya pancarkan. Dengan mata yang tergenang air, Kaneki menatap punggung sahabatnya. Rasa pedih menyelusup ke hatinya, tak terperi. Mulutnya terbuka tapi ia membisu. Tidak mungkin ia dapat mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat Hide memutar duduknya, sambil menatap temannya ia berujar. "Universitas terasa berbeda tanpamu"

Sebagai jawaban Kaneki mengangguk kecil.

Sunyi.

Begitu banyak yang ingin diungkapkan namun keduanya hanya dapat terdiam.

Setelah keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa saat akhirnya Hide tersenyum lalu berkata "Baiklah Kaneki, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lebih lama lagi" ia bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti sahabatnya menuju pintu masuk.

"Matamu terlihat lelah" kata Hide selagi ia sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya "Sebaiknya kau lebih banyak beristirahat agar kau cepat pulih dan kembali kuliah" ia berdiri, memasang senyum khasnya lalu berujar "Agar kau bisa mengenalkanku pada gadis itu Kaneki" ucapnya dengan keriangan yang dipaksakan.

Kaneki menatap lembut sahabatnya. Hide yang ia kenal adalah laki-laki penuh percaya diri. Seorang Hide tidak akan menunggu seseorang untuk mengenalkannya pada gadis yang ia sukai. Sahabatnya itu akan bertanya langsung tentang nama dan status gadis manis yang diincarnya, seperti di Anteiku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena itu ia tahu alasan yang Hide utarakan sangat dibuat-buat. Tapi karena itu pula hatinya terasa hangat, mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang merindukan keberadaan dirinya, dan orang itu adalah Hide, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan di dunia ini.

"Hai" matanya kembali tersengat oleh rasa haru saat memandang sahabatnya di ambang pintu.

"Ja, Kaneki" Hide tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, berat untuk beranjak tapi juga tak dapat untuk kembali dan menatap kesedihan di mata sahabatnya yang tersayang. Senyum pria ber-iris cokelat itu menghilang, alisnya berkerut di tengah, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Nalurinya berteriak bahwa ada yang salah tapi firasat buruk yang ia rasakan hanya membuat hatinya semakin kuat dan tekadnya semakin bulat. Ia akan selalu ada untuk sahabatnya, itulah janjinya.

Kaneki masih menatap pintu, dengan segera ia kehilangan sosok sahabatnya. Sejak kecil, Hidelah satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya saat ia memisahkan diri dari dunia. Hanya Hide yang menawarkannya persahabatan tulus, tidak ada yang lain yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum disaat ia ingin menangis selain Hide. Dan kini sahabatnya itu muncul disaat terburuknya, bagai gravitasi yang membantunya menjejak kesadaran yang ia miliki, mencegah bagian dirinya yang asli tersisihkan oleh mahluk mengerikan yang baru-baru ini bersemayam ditubuhnya.

Mungkin apa yang Osamu Dazai_sang penulis_katakan itu benar adanya, manusia terlahir untuk cinta dan perubahan. Perubahan akan selalu ada, baik itu membawa pada keburukan maupun kebaikan. Serupa dengan perubahan, begitupun cinta dan kasih sayang yang akan selalu hadir, tak peduli di pekatnya malam ataupun cahaya siang yang membutakan.

Bermodalkan keyakinannya itu, Kaneki berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi sahabatnya dari apapun, bahkan bila itu dari dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi persahabatan mereka, tidak perubahan, dan tidak pula dunia yang kacau balau.

* * *

End notes: Ending season 2 bikin gw baper_tlat bgt emang gw kenal animanga keren ini. Honestly, ga pernah sebelumnya gw nangis karena nonton anime tapi, Tokyo Ghoul berhasil bikin mata dan pipi gw becek.

I accept criticism in good manners. For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
